Forum:Unofficial Ranking
Since creating a fully objective, widely accepted power ranking for the multitude of TF2 Freaks is virtually impossible, we may use this blatantly unofficial ones as a point of reference. Each user might create his own. The power level should be determined by a number on a 0-10 scale, but in some extremely rare cases it might slightly surpass the upper limit. Remember the power level should consider all of the Freak's character traits and special abilities, being a single-digit representation for the sum of their combat effectiveness. Also, it is important to note that a Freak Y with a power of 9 may not necessarily beat a Freak X with a power of 8; only differences of 3+ are clear enough to determine a solid favourite in the potential fight. SarisKhan's Ranking Top Rank *Painis Vagicake / Fadkiller - 12 *Original Vagineer - 11 *Painis Cupcake - 10 *BLU Vagineer / Vagipyro - 9.75 *Polite Spy (help requested) / Weaselcake - 9.5 High Rank *Weaselpie / Destroyer - 9.25 *Seeman / Dic Soupcan - 9 *Dr. Schadenfreude - 8.75 *Soldine - 8.5 *Nuclear Scout - 8.25 *Christian Brutal Sniper / Heavydile / GRN & YLW Vagineer - 8 Upper-Mid Rank *Medizard / Nightmare Medic / BLU Nnnngh Sniper- 7.75 *Robosol / Creepy Medic - 7.5 *Solgineer / Buddhist Murderer Pyro - 7.25 *Snyphurr / Handsome Rogue / Pyre / Twitch / Kolossal Kirov / Ninja Spy - 7 *Official Heavy / Sphai / Cryo / ORG & PRL Vagineer / Private Funnyman (Dishonourable opponent) / The Spectre - 6.75 *Scunt / Ninjineer / Energineer / Scombine / J.D Aussie / XanderKage / Major Scout Guy - 6.5 Mid Rank *Madic / CyborMedic / Cyborneer / SeaSpy / Golem / Razor / Shriek - 6.25 *Karma Soldier / RED Vagineer / Spiritual Demoman / Spyper / Crazy Machine - 6 *CyborSpy / Edo Soldier / Sewer Medic / Saviour - 5.75 *Karate Sniper / Demopan / Orangeman / Drunk Monk - 5.5 *Heavybine / CyborPyro / Gentlespy / Vent Scout / Spengineer / Pencer / Old Bloke - 5.25 *Vagispy / Sawmedic / SoupCock Porkpie / Pancake Man / Spy Krueger / Knivehand / Flyper - 5 Lower-Mid Rank *Pyrogun / Schniper - 4.75 *Kickass Engineer / Vent Scout / Team ZOM (individually) - 4.5 *TelroSpy / Spy of Influence - 4.25 *CyborHeavy / EnGeR / Intelligent Heavy / Doc Jarate / Soljah / Dangerous Bacon - 4 Low Rank *Sodeanator - 3.75 *Seeldier / Staregineer / Crotch Sniper / Cheese Scout / Disciples - 3.5 *StarEngineer / Deemomeeng / Oddball Heevy - 3.25 *Ass Pancakes / Fat Spy / Odd Scout / MeeM - 3 *Hoomba / Engina / Robot Engie - 2.75 *Nnnngh Sniper / Dick Sandvich / FaG Scout - 2.5 *Fratman / The Agreeable Soldier - 2.25 *Anuspy / Spoy - 2 *Snipe / Wrestling Medic - 1.75 *Pumpkin Soldier / Blockgineer - 1.5 *Gravy Guitarman / Icy Spy - 1.25 *Captain Demoman - 1 Kugawattan's Ranking Legendary *Original Vagineer - 12 *Painis Cupcake / BLU Vagineer - 10 *Vagipyro - 9,75 *Weaselcake - 9,40 *Seeman- 9,30 *Polite Spy - 9,25 *Soldine - 9,20 *Solgineer - 9,10 *Nuclear Scout - 9 Excellent *Dic Soupcan - 8,90 *BLU Nnnngh Sniper - 8,80 *SeaSpy / Christian Brutal Sniper - 8,75 *Ninja Spy / Spengineer - 8,50 *Gunslinger RED Vagineer - 8,30 *Medizard - 8,25 *Heavydile / Nightmare Medic - 8,20 *New Weapon / Pystrich - 8,15 *Creepy Medic - 8 *Spyper / Twitch - 7,75 *The Doctor / Sewer Medic - 7,50 *GRN Vagineer / YLW Vagineer - 7,35 *Pyre - 7,30 *Robosol / Cybormedic - 7,25 *Cryo / Scombine - 7,20 *Scunt - 7,10 *Heavy Sumo Guy / Private Funnyman - 7 Great *Handsome Rogue - 6,95 *Snyphurr - 6,90 *Ninjineer / Cyborneer - 6,85 *Buddhist Murderer Pyro / XanderKage - 6,75 *PRL Vagineer / ORG Vagineer - 6,70 *Energineer / Doc Jarate - 6,60 *Sphai / Pygas - 6,50 *Madic - 6,40 *Gentlespy / Karma Soldier - 6,35 *Official Heavy / Karate Sniper - 6,30 *Flyper - 6,25 *Vagispy - 6,20 *Vent Scout - 6,15 *Demopan - 6 Good *Paintraingineer / Major Scout Guy - 5,95 *Dangerous Bacon / Soupcock Porkpie - 5,85 *Cyborpyro - 5,80 *RED Vagineer - 5,75 *Edo Soldier - 5,65 *Drunk Monk - 5,50 *Orangeman / Cyborheavy - 5,45 *Cyborspy - 5,40 *Pencer (w/ weapons) - 5,35 *Team ZOM (individually) - 5,25 *Sodeanator - 5,20 *Karate Scout / Kickass Engineer - 5,15 *Intelligent Heavy - 5,10 *Spy of Influence - 5 Fair *Deemomeeng / Cheese Scout - 4,95 *Engina / Soljah - 4,90 *BLU Gentlemanly Demo - 4,85 *Commander Private - 4,70 *Staregineer / StarEngineer - 4,60 *Spygineer - 4,55 *Pyrogun - 4,50 *Jane Doe - 4,45 *Robot Engie - 4,30 *Oddball Heevy / Seeldier - 4,25 *Stupid Heavy - 4,15 *Hoomba - 4 *FaG Scout / Campoman - 3,75 *Crotch Sniper - 3,50 *Dick Sandvich - 3,25 *Spoy / Hippo Scout - 3,20 *Ass Pancakes - 3 Weak *Blockgineer / Scuttlebucklet - 2,75 *MeeM / Fratman - 2,5 *Anuspy - 2,25 *The Agreeable Soldier - 2,15 *RED Gentlemanly Demo - 2,10 *Thieving BLU Soldier - 2 *Pencer (w/o weapons)- 1,75 *Gravy Gitarman - 1,65 *Typewriter - 1,60 *Snipe - 1,50 *Captain Demoman - 1,25 *RED Nnnngh Sniper - 1 *Piegineer - 0,5 LE-the-Creator's Ranking (subject to change) A-Tier *1. Fadkiller *2. Nightmare Medic *3. Weaselcake / SeaSpy *4. Painis Cupcake / Vagineer *5. Nuclear Scout *6. Soldine *7. Pootis-MAN *8. Solgineer / Team Killer B-Tier *1. Medizard *2. Robosol / Spy Krueger *3. Ninja Spy *4. The Doctor / Spencer Pootis *5. Robot Painis Cupcake *6. BLU Nnnngh Sniper / Pystrich *7. Dic Soupcan / Energineer / Seeman / Crazy Machine / Edo Soldier *8. Spyper / Flyper / Heavydile / Spiritual Demo *9. Fat Spy *10. Pygas / Creepy Medic *11. Vagiscout / Cryo / Handsome Rogue / Gentlespy / Buddhist Murder Pyro / Christian Brutal Sniper *12. Sewer Medic C-Tier *1. Karma Soldier *2. Pancake Man *3. Major Scout Guy *4. Ninjineer / Heavy Sumo Guy / Kolossal Kirov *5. Madic / Scombine *6. Official Heavy / Paintraingineer / Spengineer / Orangeman / Rambo Heavy *7. Snyphurr *8. Knivehand *9. Cyborneer *10. Sodeanator *11. Soldier Tzu *12. Private Funnyman *13. Team ZOM *14. Pyrogun D-Tier *1. BLU Gentlemanly Demo *2. Dangerous Bacon *3. Karate Sniper *4. Robot Engie / Intelligent Heavy *5. Pootis Bird / FaG Scout *6. SoupCock PorkPie *7. Dr. Oktoberfest *8. Vent Scout *9. Jane Doe / Demopan *10. Scuttlebucket / Hoomba *11. Soljah / Schniper / RED Nnnngh Sniper E-Tier *1. Hippo Scout *2. Spygineer *3. StarEngineer *4. Seeldier *5. Deemomeeng *6. Oddball Heevy *7. MeeM / Spoy F-Tier *1. Staregineer *2. Engina *3. Fratman / RED Gentlemanly Demo / Captain Demoman *4. Stupid Heavy *5. Icy Spy *6. Piegineer Shirosaki97's Ranking Top Rank *Painis Vagicake - 11 *Original Vagineer - 10.5 *Fadkiller - 10 *Vagipyro -9.75 *Painis Cupcake / BLU Vagineer - 9.5 *Weaselcake / Doppelganger (After Assimilation) - 9.25 *Polite Spy (Help Requested) / Weaselpie / Destroyer - 9 High Rank *Dr. Schadenfreude / Dic Soupcan - 8.75 *Seeman / Nuclear Scout / Christian Brutal Sniper - 8.5 *Soldine / Heavydile - 8.25 *Ninja Spy / BLU Nnnngh Sniper - 8 Upper-Mid Rank *Nightmare Medic / Medizard - 7.75 *Snyphurr / Robosol - 7.5 *Handsome Rogue - 7.25 *Solgineer / GRN Vagineer / Pyre - 7 *Kolossal Kirov / Team Killer - 6.75 *J.D Aussie / Cryo / ORG Vagineer/Sodeanator - 6.5 *PRL Vagineer / YLW Vagineer / Ninjineer / Madic / Major Scout Guy / CyborMedic - 6.25 *Sphai / Energineer / Scombine / RED Vagineer / Cyborneer / Karma Soldier - 6 Mid Rank *Savior / Private Funnyman (Dishonorable Opponent) / CyborPyro / Crazy Machine / CyborSpy /Spiritual Spiritual Demoman - 5.75 *CyborHeavy / Orangeman / Spyper / Samyro / Drunk Monk / Sewer Medic - 5.5 *Knivehand / Ass Pancakes / Heavybine / Demopan / TelroSpy - 5.25 *Soupcock Porkpie / Gentlespy / Team ZOM (Individually) / CyborScout - 5 Lower - Mid Rank *Schniper / Mr Crocket / Pyrogun / Soljah - 4.75 *Intelligent Heavy / RED EnGeR - 4.5 *Doc Jarate / Dangerous Bacon / BLU EnGeR - 4.25 *Kickass Engineer / Spy of Influence / Private Funnyman (Honourable Opponent) - 4 Low Rank *Cheese Scout / Ambassador EnGeR / Odd Scout - 3.75 *Staregineer / MeeM - 3.5 *Fat Spy - 3.25 *Nnnngh Sniper / Snipe - 3 *Fratman - 2.75 *Engina - 2.5 *Robot Engie - 2.25 *Gravy Guitarman - 1.5 *Blockgineer - 1.25 *Captain Demoman - 0.75